One Dark and Sexy Night
by funnybunny16
Summary: After a great battle with the forces of evil, Cthulhu and Umi share for their love for each other in an inn.


**Hello there! It's me again back with another story! I noticed only one person has written a smut fic about the epic video game 'Cthulhu Saves the World' and wondered why there weren't more. So, I decided why not try to take a stab at it as well. There's so much smut-worthy material in it so why not try to convert it into an M-rated fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! I warn you all, not all of this is coherent with the game, so forgive me for that.**

 **ONE DARK AND SEXY NIGHT**

They had both just defeated Nyarlothotep, one of their greatest adversaries and also one of the strongest outer gods out there. They both had not expected to get as far as they had, but once of Nyarlothotep's great defeat, they both knew nothing could trudge on them both again. Nothing in this world or universe would be able to conquer them like they had others.

Their names were Cthulhu and Umi, and they had now become the two strongest heroes on Earth. Umi, the blue-haired human sea nymph had never felt prouder in her life, while her comrade, Cthulhu, a seven foot tall muscular cephalopod-headed male alien with dragon wings on his back, felt like he could conquer the world.

Umi started having stronger feelings for Cthulhu after the battle. Sure, she always had strong feelings for him the first time he saved her from those horrible green creatures on the beach, but now she was getting more interested in him. Cthulhu, who has regarded her as a mere maiden who could only pull off a few magic tricks, had now impressed him after seeing her in battle. While he didn't feel like he was romantically attracted to her like she was to him, he was more curious about her and wanted the nymph to stick with him.

However, that would change. Umi made sure of it, and she did it in the most pleasurable way, in only a single night after that battle.

Cthulhu and Umi were trudging along, both exhausted from all the fighting they had done. Cthulhu's sword had been covered in blood, but he had washed it off in the river nearby. Umi was following him in pursuit, equally tired and wanting to retire somewhere for the night. The cephalopod headed man saw a motel with available vacancy and beckoned her to follow him.

As soon as they started to check in, the clerk must have overhead Umi telling Cthulhu about wanting to take a shower, for as they started to head toward their room, the clerk called out "If you want to take a shower of bath, you gotta make it short. We're low on hot water and our customers use it like hotcakes."

Umi groaned and Cthulhu grumbled. They had BOTH wanted to bathe. They were grimy and gross. Umi had not washed her hair in weeks, so it hung down her back like matted, dirty blue dreads. Cthulhu, even though he didn't have any hair, felt more dirty than ever, even more so than all those millions of years he had been trapped in R'lyeh.

"Why don't you just take a bath?" He finally proposed, not wanting to sit on the bed in fear of dirtying it up. "I can wait longer than you. Besides, you're more human than me. You produce more sweat than I do."

Umi shook her head. "No, you take a shower. I'll wait until tomorrow."

"We won't be staying tomorrow night," Cthulhu said. "We're leaving early morning." He made a gesture with his hands. "Umi, I mean it. _You_ take the shower. I can wait!" He was trying to be a gentleman, a concept foreign to him. Over the weeks he had been with Umi he found himself being more polite than usual. Whether it was because he kind of liked her or felt obliged to do so he didn't know.

Umi finally nodded her head and proceeded toward the bathroom, before stopping and turning around, a look of glee upon her face. "Hey," she said as if she had just discovered something remarkable. She was smiling wholeheartedly. "Why don't we take a shower _together_?" She clasped her fingers together anxiously, her toes digging into the dirty carpet.

Cthulhu looker at her in shock. "Umi!?" He cried out. "Are you being serious with me? I—I, no! I'm trying to be polite here. I don't think it's okay for me to see you naked."

Umi smiled. "Eh. I really don't care. We both need showers and we have only one bed. We're gonna have to share _that_ , won't we?" She put her hands on her hips. "Besides, I've seen naked men before. I have a feeling you're not much different than them." As she said this, she looked at him up and down.

He was muscular and masculine-looking, wearing only a bright red cloth with gold trimming on the top that went around his upper legs like a skirt. She admired his muscular arms and chest before looking down at his six-pack. His tentacles went down to his waist, almost hiding it all from her, much to her disappointment.

"Also," she added, "You're better looking than most of them."

Cthulhu's eyes widened. He had not received a compliment like that in millennia, but hearing it from her almost made him smile.

He still was not too keen on the idea, though. "I have a feeling this is a way for you to get me to soil myself with your feminine chasm." Umi almost broke down in laughter hearing that.

"You're funny!" She lilted. "Also, you have a dirty mind. You must think I'm proposing this to get you to do me." She did a fake sigh. "And I was trying to be nice."

Cthulhu was flabberghasted. "I do not have a dirty mind! I'm just…just…not used to being seen naked by anybody but my own self." Umi gave a comforted grin.

"I won't look. C'mon. We'll both get warm water and the same shower time." She opened the bathroom door a bit and made a sweeping gesture with her hand, as if inviting him in with style.

Cthulhu simply stared in for a minute before groaning in distaste and standing up. Very slowly he headed into the bathroom, followed by Umi shortly after. She closed the door behind them. "I cannot believe I agreed to this," he said.

To her credit, the bathroom was very large and pleasant, unlike their cheap motel room. The walls were brindle colored and shiny, as well as very modern looking. The bathtub was very large and made of high-quality white material. The floor was brown, tiled, and look even newer than everything else. Once Umi had turned on the lights it illuminated the place like a ballroom. Overall it gave off a very clean and fresh vibe, and seemed like a bathroom out of a wealthy house. Cthulhu, to his surprise, nodded, impressed.

"I wasn't expecting this at all," the alien said. "Hm. Not bad if I say so myself." Umi nodded in agreement before sitting down on the toilet seat taking off her shoes. "I can't wait any longer. I feel more dirty than a diseased rat." Feeling as if she had made a double entendre, she got done taking off her shoes and moved on to her socks. "Hm. The tub is pretty large, so you and me will both fit without any hassle." The toilet seat was too chilly to continue sitting on, so she moved over and sat on the edge of the tub instead, pulling her red dress over her head as she did so.

Left only in her white under shirt, bra, and underwear, she pulled everything off before sitting down completely nude, her arms folded over her breasts and her legs closed tightly together. Feeling a sudden presence near her and a shadow falling over her, she looked up and gave a small gasp only she could hear.

Cthulhu had already disrobed and was now standing on his toes, reaching for some soap in a cabinet above. He was directly in front of her yet he didn't seem to notice just _how_ close he was to her. She was staring at his knees, admiring the muscle and thickness in them before she found her gaze travelling upward, damn her avid curiosity. There, for her non-virgin eyes to see, were his genitals. Finding herself staring for longer than anticipated, she admired the length and very human identicality of his penis. The glans, instead of being rounded like most, ended in a more pointed shape, almost like the head of a squid. Any second before Cthulhu could glance down and catch her, she turned around and distracted herself as he lowered himself down to his feet, clutching a two bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Umi got on her knees and lowered herself over the tub, turning on the water and pulling a lever up on the faucet, making the shower come on. She spread her legs in hope that Cthulhu would see, in which he did and admired.

Her legs were smooth like porcelain, and were a beautiful, white creamy tone. Her buttocks were pert and free of any bruises and sores. Glancing down the crack of her ass he saw her pussy, covered in blue pubic hair yet showing off her pink and pearly insides, her clitoris exposed out enough for him to see. He admired it all and would have continued his exploration if she had not turned around. By then he had distracted himself by heading to the sink and grabbing a bar of soap.

'He saw it,' she though, giggling filling her brain. 'And he knows I saw him.' As she entered the shower, she thought to herself 'He probably _meant_ for me to see it.'

Feeling the warm water drizzle down her body, running down her neck onto her small breasts and abdomen before she tilted her head forward and let the water drizzle into her greasy hair, turning brown as it landed below her. She had only been in the shower for twenty seconds and was already feeling much cleaner. Noticing Cthulhu had not entered yet, she poked her head out and saw him standing there with great anxiety, his knees locked together and his hand over his crotch. Umi gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling her hand out and making a motion with her pointer finger.

"C'mon," she lilted to him, her voice taking on a saccharine tone. "You're such a _pussy_." Sticking her head back in the shower, he entered a few moments later with the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and set it toward her. Umi, trying to keep her promise that she wouldn't ogle him, took it without turning around. "Thanks. Give me a minute and you can get under it."

As she kept her back turned from him, she rubbed the heterogeneous mixture in her hair, lathering it as best as she could. As she felt the soap and water run down her back, she could feel Cthulhu's eyes ogling her from her head to her ass, watching her meticulous and slender fingers work through her blue locks and down to the water that cascaded down her body. Starting to feel turned on, she grabbed the shampoo and lathered it furiously in her hands before rubbing in on her breast and thighs, forming large amounts of white and pink suds. Teasingly, she closed her thighs together and puts suds on her pubes and over her nipples before turning toward him and putting her hands seductively behind her head.

"Your turn," she giggled before stepping around him, brushing her hand on his inner thigh, which made him grunt in surprise. Stepping under the shower, he realized he didn't need to wash himself with anything but what was coming out of the shower faucet. To be on the safe side, he held the bar of soap under the water for a few moments rubbing it into his body.

He carefully and, with calculating motions, rubbed the bar into his tentacles and into his neck before working his way to his pectorals. He felt Umi's eyes boring holes into his side, which made him feel both uncomfortable and slightly turned on. Feeling unlucky to have an organ that didn't hide arousal well, he ignored her and rubbed the soap into his abdomen and then his privates. He heard Umi gasp and squeak, but ignored her and continued his ministrations before washing himself up in the faucet, feeling the hot water cascade down his now clean tentacles, chest, thighs, and penis.

Once he finished he turned to Umi. "Wash that soap off you," he said in a calculating tone. "You don't want to get an infection." She simply gave him a nod before doing so. Realizing the water was still warm, she turned off the shower and stopped him from getting out of the tub.

"Cthulhu," she said. "The water is still very hot. Either they don't have as many guests staying here or the front desk lied to us so they could save money on water bills." Stating this she heard Cthulhu groan.

"So you mean we didn't nave to shower together?" He almost cried out. "Well, I'll never live this night down."

She rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. I know you enjoyed it. The reason I state this beause, well, I was wondering…why don't we take a bath together?"

Cthulhu put his foot back in the bathtub, looking at her with awe and disbelief. "Are you joshing me? It was awkward enough showering together. Bathing is a big no-no. besides, we're all clean and we won't dirty up the sheets!"

Umi began to pout. "I know, but—but—it's my birthday."

Cthulhu's eyes widened, rubbing his head behind his head in slight embarrassment, even though she had not told him beforehand. "It is? Really?' She nodded. He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have bought you a big glass of milk."

She laughed again. "I didn't think I wanted a present, as you've been the best one I've ever gotten." He blushed. "However, having a bath with you would be even better! Please, Tulu-chan? Pleaaase?"

"Don't call me Tulu-chan," he said harshly. "F'taghn! I can't believe you want this as your birthday present. You may as well be bathing with a heap of garbage." Umi gave him a fake sad sigh. "Poor you. Don't you know I lo-like you. I like you a lot. You're the first being I've wanted to hang out with in millennia."

Cthulhu was surprised to hear that statement, but he knew trying to put this of would not do the trick, and knowing the awesome power she carried, he did not want to say 'no' either. Besides, part of him wanted to do this, his arousal not shown on the outside but he felt himself starting to stir.

"Alright,' he finally said, pulling the towel away from his waist and throwing it on the bathroom floor, exposing his nudity to her. "I…guess it could be a lot worst. Once for my great uncle Yog-Sothoth's birthday I had to give him a handy jammer."

Umi, not wanting to hear any more details about that experience, started the bath and sat down near the faucet. Cthulhu was sitting in the very back, his back rested and his arms on the rim of the tub. Feeling the warm water starting to form around him began to relax him, as it was also scented with some peppermint essential oil Umi had carefully poured. He felt it enter his nostrils and fill his brain, making it feel like it had turned into a sponge that was being squeezed gently. He gave a relaxed sigh and tilted his head forward to look at Umi.

She was turned away from him. Her hair falling over her back and face like a curtain. She had her arms curled around herself in front of her breasts, savoring the feeling of her hair falling over her. She grinned deviously to herself. It wasn't really her birthday. In fact, she didn't really know when her birthday was. She had lost that piece of information all that long while ago. So really, why not make it this day? She sighed contently and turned the faucet off once the tub was full of steaming water, savoring the warmth on her alabaster skin.

"Umi?"

Startled by the gravelly voice penetrating the silence, she turned to look back at Cthulhu, her hair blocking her right eye, falling straight into the water and forming a plume in the water. She gave him an awkward smile, hiding her breasts behind her arms even though she had told him she was comfortable with him seeing her naked. Now that she was and he was looking at her, she felt vulnerable, and she could see why. She was a 5'4" nymph, naked in a tub with a 7' tall alien, also naked.

She scootched a nanometer closer to him, barely making a ripple in the water.

"Do you remember that battle with Nyarlothotep?" She asked him, quiet as a mouse.

"It was this morning, Umi."

She blushed, her face red and hot to the touch. How could she be so stupid? "Yes. Um, I just wanted to say—I wanted to say that you were awfully brave facing such am intelligent and powerful adversary. Really." She looked up a bit, but was looking directly as his abdomen. "You're wondering why I wanted my resent to be to take a bath with you. Well, the reason is…is because you were so confident in yourself you took the challenge or killing the son of the creator and ruler of the universe. That takes guts. And you say you're a pile of trash." She now felt more confident to look him in the eye, and when she did, her heart skipped a beat. He genuinely seemed surprised by her statements, and was even showing a hint of a smile.

"You want to return being gargantuan and a ruler of the city, but in all honesty, you have more powerful when you're much smaller." He laughed at that statement. "Oh. You haven't seen R'lyeh my dear." She gulped. That compliment had merely amused him.

Feeling embarrassed, she looked down at the water and stayed silent. It stayed like this for a minute of two before she felt a hand on her arm. Startled again, she looked at the owner of the hand. Making eye contact, she saw he was now grinning, even though she could not see his mouth. His cheekbones were forming upward and his eyes were rippled.

"You're being awfully shy at the moment. Usually you're all bouncy and giddy, open to everything who you speak with. Why are you now afraid?"

Umi gave a trembling sigh before looking at him again, her hair still covering her right eye. She had wanted to say this to him for so long. She wanted to say it in the beginning when she first met him, after he saved her. She wanted to say it after they had fought side by side this whole time, smiling at each other and having silly victory dances afterwards. She wanted to say it after the battle with Nyarlothotep. She wanted to say it…

She started trembling. "I'm too embarrassed to say it."

He tilted his head to the side. 'Oh? Please Umi. You're usually very open about issues. I'm all ears. Nobody is here to bother us." Hearing his voice gave him comfort, and she felt her breasts heave as she looked him in the eye, breathing heavily before shaking as finally belting out what she had wanted to say to him all this time.

"I LOVE YOU, CTHULHU. I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH. I SERIOUSLY FUCKING LOVE YOU. YOU ARE THE FIRST BEING IN YEARS WHO HAD BEEN SO GRACIOUS AND SWEET. I….I'M JUST SO HAPPY. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU!"

Still breathing heavily, she continued to look at him and she felt himself shiver. He was staring at her, no longer smiling but still had the ripples forming in his eyes. She buried her head in her knees and bit her bottom lip. She was feeling so much anxiety, her small frame began to shake. She had a feeling he was angry and shocked at her, and she cursed herself for being so stupid and belting out something so outrageous. Before she could cry, she heard a hand splashing a few times in the water.

"Come here, Umi." He didn't sound mad at all. She looked at his hand in the water and went toward it, expecting to be sitting next to him. She grasped it gently when all of the sudden, he pulled her up right on top of him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He was pleasantly warm, much warmer than she expected. Her arms were splayed upward, touching his arms with her fingers grasping the muscle. Shocked at this sudden change, she found herself starting him in the eyes, inspecting him much closer than she had ever before. His tentacles were draped across her back, and her legs were secured around him, calves in the water with feet pointed toward the faucet.

"W-Whoa," she said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting that at all." She had more she wanted to say, but felt tongue tied and she felt arousal build within her. He suddenly lifted an arm up and began to stroke her face, brushing her hair back and admiring her gorgeous emerald-colored eyes. He stretched his legs forward all the way, feeling more comfortable now that he wasn't cramped. Umi gave a small moan she felt his chiseled abs beneath her, almost rubbing her clitoris when she would attempt to push herself closer to his face.

As he stroked her face, he looked at her, dead-serious. "Umi," he began. "There's something I've wanted to tell you. I _fucking_ love you as well. Ever since I saw your 'don't give two damns' attitude and your skills in fighting, I was extremely impressed. I've had these feeling for you for a while, it's just…well, you know Old Ones well at this point. Love isn't the first thing we talk about when it hits out tongues."

Umi smiled, still feeling self-conscious. "You're also quite interesting," he added. "And I don't think I've met anything…or—anybody else—who hasn't been less afraid to show her feeling and her intelligence. I don't care what others have said. I believe you're brighter than they think."

Umi had never heard Cthulhu talk like this before. Most of the words that came out of his mouth were usually cynical, cheers and battle cries, or simply agreeing with what the group usually had to say. Hearing him talk like this brought out of her an arboreal shudder, in which she kissed his neck gently. He gave a small gasp of breath before attempting to continue.

"And the way you make me feel…feel…" he started trailing off, his head tilted back and his chest began to pant. Umi had wrapped her arms tightly around him, trying to hold back as best as she could. "Y-yes?" She asked nervously. He didn't respond for a full minute, breathing softly and feeling the steam rise around their bodies before he picked his head up again before stroking the back of her head, pressing her head below his neck, letting a couple stray tentacles move carefully over her face and allowing themselves to twist in her hair. Feeling one starting to tickle the bottom of her throat, she suddenly lost all self-control, and before she knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brushing his tentacles aside, began to kiss him passionately. She undulated her body along his, caressing his face and brushing her mouth onto his hidden one. He finally succumbed and returned the favor, brushing his tentacles up along her fact and began to rub on her small breasts, making her nipples poke up at him. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him.

He finally wrapped an arm around her affectionately and squeezed her to him, making her let out a disoriented giggle before letting his tentacles wander around her throat, still massaging her nipples and abdomen. Still kissing passionately, she finally drew some breath in before pulling her lips away, still gazing lovingly and lustily into his eyes before she felt something jab in her perineum. She gave an uncomfortable grunt before she felt it near the groove of her vulva. She lifted her upper body up and rubbed her hands through his tentacles, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Oh my," she said, sitting upright on his abdomen. "You're harder and bigger than I thought you'd be." Cthulhu gave her an awkward glance before she smiled, now comfortable and more horny than ever. "Mmm, ah…" she groaned, rubbing her vulva and clitoris around the tip of his erection. Cthulhu began to give off foreign-sounding purrs as he struggled with the urge to not make that tiny, miniscule movement that would have him end up, as he had called it, in her "feminine chasm". As a minute of these teasings, Umi finally wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him.

"P-please take me," she said in a lascivious tone. "I-I can't wait any longer. Please, Cthulhu! Please." The alien shook his head.

"Not in here," he said, almost protesting. "The water is becoming horribly cold." Umi, now that she stopped filling her mind with lustful thoughts, suddenly felt the chillness of the water on her legs and began to shiver. "Ah! We need to get out. It's cold. Cold." She thought it was rarher strange that Cthulhu was chilly since he had spent aeons under the freezing depths of the pacific ocean, but she didn't say anything. She was too horny!

Cthulhu picked her up and set her out of the tub, where she began to dry off. Cthulhu soon joined her after pulling the plug, wiping the droplets of water off himself, everywhere, his erection now in her visible view. After he got most of the water off his steaming body, he raced after her as she ran out of the bathroom onto the bed. She started laughing hysterically as she flopped down onto the bed, naked as a jay bird with her legs partially spread. Cthulhu then ran into the room after her, also flopping on the bed onto his side, landing partially on her. In a flash she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his ferociously. He was soon laying on top of her, returning the kisses. Because of Umi's superior strength, his heavy, muscular weight didn't hurt her small body. She felt moisture collect between her legs as Cthulhu rubbed his tentacles across her nipples. Breasts, neck, and torso. She almost screamed in passion as he moved downward t her soaking wet pussy.

"Holy shit Cthulhu!" she cried out as he insert a couple tentacles and his tongue into her labia. "That feels incredible-oh oh my…" She closed her eyes as Cthulhu gave her the most mind-numbingly wonderful cunninglingus. She felt a tentacle being inserted and prodded her canal like it was relieving an itch. He pressed his face up closer and wrapped a couple tentacles around her thighs, spreading her legs apart so he'd have an easier entrance. She soon felt an orgasm coming on and yelled for him to stop and to replace his tentacles with his manly organ. He complied, scootching back up to kiss her again, his erection rising again as he pushed it against the folds of her cunt. She could sense he was having a rather difficult time, so she spread her legs out and slithered her hand seductively down her abdomen, pulling the lips of her vulva apart with her ring and pointer finger. She heard a sigh of relief emanate from him as the tip pushed against her.

"Ready?"

"Of fucking course! Just put it in, please!"

He gave a nod before he began pushing himself forward, the head of his penis soon fully submerged into her core. They both gave yelps in pleasure as he slid forward more, his chest pressed against her wanton tits and his arms wrapped around her, lovingly. She began to kiss him again as he gently let himself to be enveloped inside her. When all of his 6-7 inches was inside her, he pressed his body firmly against hers underneath the warmth of the sheets and blankets before he started thrusting, his back arching and their bodies moving upward and downward in a rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his hips before affectionately wrapping her arms around his back, gently caressing the soft, leathery tissue of his wings. He gave a moan as she did so, making her smile and groan.

Her face was turning a deep shade of red by now. His penis was rubbing against places she could not get to, almost like relieving an itch, but much more satisfying and pleasurable. He wrapped his magnificent wings around them both like a protective sheath. She sighed in comfort, loving the feeling of being in a cocoon with a guy she liked—if you could call him a "guy". She spreads her legs out more to allow more freedom for him to go deeper inside of her, which he most surely did! He pushed himself in all the way to the base of his dick, making her cry out in the throngs of pleasure and pheromones. She arched her neck, pressing the back of her head against the pillow and groaning. Underneath the mass of writhing tentacles, he pressed his lips against hers and passionately kissed her, thrusting his dick inside of her at a now quicker pace.

"Yes!" Umi nearly screamed once she separated her lips from his. "Yes! Ah, that...that feels so good, Cthulhu! Go faster! Cum deep inside me!"

She felt her climax building up between her legs, and she had a feeling Cthulhu was nearing the edge as well. She gasped and closed her eyes. "Don't—not yet. I was this to last." He complied as he let some of his tentacles run across her chest, letting a suction cup or two trace across her nipples before latching onto them. She gave a loud moan and thrust her body against his, begging him to continue with his alien foreplay.

She continued her moaning and gyrating until she felt him stop thrusting and starting to shift. Confused, Umi opened her eyes and looked to see what he was doing. In an instant, he rolled over, wrapping his arms around her and turning himself onto his back, pulling his wings away from her body, which was now on top of his, allowing her more freedom.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at," she cooed. "I think I like this better, anyways." She placed her hands on his firm abdomen before she started moving up and down slowly on his member. He gave an inhuman moan before placing his taloned hands on her soft hips, guiding her as she rode him. Spreading her legs out, she moved in a rhythm on his penis, allowing more room for him to thrust, which he indeed took advantage of. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in ecstacy, as she ground herself onto him while he thrust, occasionally doing a quick bounce up, savoring the feeling of his flesh and one particular vein rubbing against her clitoris, which stuck out like a gorgeous, pink pearl and protruded forward each time it made contact with the vein. Cthulhu, noticing this, removed one hand from her waist and pressed his thumb into the small bud, making her cry out and dig her nails into his flesh.

"Aaah!" she nearly screamed. "By the nymphs, you are amazing! Ahh…ah!"

She then felt his organ get more rigid, in which he stopped playing with her clitoris and moved his hand back to her hip, digging his nails in as he did so, drawing little flecks of blood but making Umi groan.

"Let's ride out to our climax," he said, panting as he thrust desperately inside of her. She complied and ground herself repeatedly against him, feeling her blue strands flying and her vagina clenching at the mere thought. She moved his hand away from her side and guided it back to her clitoris. Feeling his finger there again made this one of the best, sexiest nights she had ever been part of. Her thighs clenched against his a she rode him like a wild cowgirl on a stallion. Feeling that he was very close and knowing that she would explode if she did one more grind against him, she stopped and teasingly rubbed her fingers on his abdomen, before tracing it along his thigh before they migrated behind her, to his testicles.

He gave a howl and made one last thrust inside her, sending them both on the brink. He let out a tremendous roar as he felt a tight feeling in his balls before ejaculating inside of her. She let out a scream and threw her head back, her body trembling as her vaginal juices ran down his organ and onto his thighs and the sheets. When their minute-long orgasm synchronization finished, she gasped and withdrew his semi-hard, wet penis out of her, their mixed fluids dribbling down her thighs and buttocks. Trembling, she lay on top of him, her arms wrapped securely around him as he stroked her hair.

"Holy shit Cthulhu," she stuttered. "T-that was t-the best thing I have ever felt." She stroked his tentacles. "Poor baby, it had been a while for you."

He had closed his eyes and was breathing softly, not responding to her right away. She too, lapsed into a sleepy silence and let it envelope them. Feeling both her favorite alien and the blankets on her was beyond wonderful, and she felt safe and loved. He wrapped his wings around her once again. "I love you, Umi," he whispered before closing his eyes and shutting the light off beside him.

They had an adventure that needed to be done tomorrow.

…

The innkeeper groaned as more people surrounded him, complaining about the loud noises coming from the room at the end of the hall. While they had died down, angry customers were still storming down and demanding the man to tell the couple to shut the hell up. The innkeeper was on the verge of pulling out a rifle and shooting them all down before an old lady approached the mob and lifted her hand.

"They're just a young, xenophilic couple," her old, crone voice spoke. "They sounded like they were having fun. Just the kids enjoy their intimacy, or by the Outer Gods I'll summon Yog-Sothoth and you'll all wish you had not said a word.

That name was too familiar to these people, and in an instant they all grunted curses toward the old lady and headed back to their rooms, the innskeeper looking at her in shock and denial.

"Did you really mean that?" he asked hesitantly.

She sighed and smiled. "Boy, when you learn the dark arts from Lord Nyarlothotep, you can make the world bow at your feet." She then hobbled off back to her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

 **THE END**


End file.
